Skill Tree: Smithing
1.) Apprentice Weaponsmith - You can create non-bronze weapons. 2.) Apprentice Fletcher - You can create Weapon Projectiles at the costs of 1 Iron Ore for your choice of: 7 Arrows or Bolts, 5 Rounds, 1 Explosive Charge, or 3 Throwing Weapons. 3.) Refined - You can place an additional Improvement on your smithed items ( Base is 2 ). 4.) Improved - Your Improvements are Tier 2. 5.) Mark of the Proud - Each of your items grants the bearer +5 Max HP and Max MP. 6.) Apprentice Armorer - You can create non-bronze nonweapon items. 7.) Engineering - You can create Trinkets by spending Gold to create scrap for 10g apiece, then compiling the scrap and listing a general effect ( i.e, I want this to be good for our paladin ). You will then passively make the Trinket until it is finished, after an undetermined amount of time. Each Scrap spent on the Trinket increases its Trinket level by 1. 8.) Blade Specialty - Your Bladed weapons grant +10 Attack Damage to the wielder. 9.) Blunt Specialty - Your blunt weapons grant +5 Attack Damage and Armor to the wielder. 10.) Shieldsmith - Your shields grant +10 Max Hit Points and +5 Armor to the wielder. 11.) Sharpness - Your projectiles cause the person wielding them to deal +75% Critical Hit Damage. Also grants +5% Critical Hit Chance when fired. 12.) Piercing - Your projectiles can pierce +1 unit, allowing those using them to be able to inflict collateral damage. 13.) Lightweight - Allies in your party wielding a bow and your arrows have +0.1 Movement for each of your Arrows they have, and have +10% Evasion Chance as long as they have at least one of your arrows. 14.) Refined II - You can place an additional improvement on each of your items. 15.) Improved II - Your Improvements are Tier 3. 16.) Mark of the Resilient - For each item of yours that your allies have, they have +5 Armor and Spell Resist, up to a maximum of +10 from this buff. 17.) Tailor - Your items that grant Spell Effect, Spell Resist, and/ or Max Mana Points Increase grant an additional +10 of that stat. 18.) Vestments - Your smithed items grant +10 Max Hit Points as long as they would provide other Hit Point bonuses. 19.) Ironclad - Your smithed items grant +4 Armor as long as they would provide other Armor bonuses. 20.) Trinket Replication - You can replicate Trinkets by consuming another trinket and half the amount of scraps that were spent on the Trinket that you are replicating. Whenever you use a trinket, you recover 40 of your choice of Hit Points or Mana Points. 21.) Carrying Capacity - Among your current party, you can equip another two Trinkets. 22.) Tinkerer's Armor - You have bonus Max HP equal to ( Equipped Trinket Levels x 2 ). 23.) Cleaving Edge - +10 Attack Damage bonus of Bladed weapons you make. As long as you are wielding one of these weapons, you deal an additional +10 Attack Damage. 24.) Knockout - For every 10 HP the targets of your Blunt Weapons are missing, those weapons have a +1% Chance to knock the target unconscious, up to 40%. Allies equipped with Blunt weapons you make have +20 Max Hit Points. Enemies over 10m are resistant to being knocked out in this way. 25.) Unfaltering Bulwark - Your shields grant a bonus natural +30 Max Hit Points. 26.) Return - Whenever a unit equipped with your arrows gets a Critical Hit, that Critical Hit deals +100% damage, then all ammunition that unit would expend this turn is instantly refunded, as well as the ammo already expended in that turn. 27.) Piercing II - Your projectiles pierce another two units, allowing them to inflict massive collateral damage. Each additional unit that your projectile passes through adds +50% Critical Hit Damage if the attack is a critical hit. 28.) Blink Arrows - Your party members equipped with bows and using your arrows can fire their arrows to a targeted location within its range and teleport to that location. Each time an ally does this, it counts as that ally's attack and costs 20 MP. Also adds +10 Attack Damage to allies using your arrows. 29.) Refined III - You can place another two Improvements on your items. ( A grand total of five or six ) 30.) Improved III - Your Improvements are Tier 4. 31.) Mark of Blinking - For every item that you've smithed on an ally, that ally begins each encounter with a stack of Blink. Any ally can expend a stack of Blink at any time to displace themselves up to 10m away. 32.) Caster's Vestments - For each item that you've crafted that your allies have equipped, those allies get +10 Max MP. 33.) Brutecraft - For each item that you've crafted that an ally has equipped, that ally has +10 Max HP. 34.) Armored Fighters - For every item that you've crafted that your allies have equipped, those allies get +5 Armor. 35.) Overload - Upon use, target ally's Trinket's abilities immediately cool down. Two uses per day. Can be used at any time. When used, grants you your choice of +20 Attack Damage or Spell Effect until end of turn. 36.) Heavy Load - Your party can equip an additional two trinkets among its members. 37.) Cloak in Metal - Upon use, you coat yourself in reactive metal, reducing incoming damage to you that is above 15 down to 15 ( After Resistances ). Can be used at any time, but only once per day. When you use a Trinket, this ability cools down. 38.) Keen Edge - Bladed weapons you make deal a bonus +20 Attack Damage. 39.) Protector's Armaments - Allies equipped with Blunt weapons you made have +30 Max HP and +5 Armor. 40.) Protectionsmith - Your Shields grant a bonus +35 Max Hit Points and +5 Armor. 41.) True to the Target - Your projectiles have a +75% Chance to be immune to damage reduction effects ( Like Armor or percentage resistance ) and Miss Chances. 42.) Hook Shot - Your attacks can pierce +2 Units. Whenever an attack of yours pierces two or more units, you can pull all those units any amount of distance closer to you, then have your allies move any distance closer to those units. 43.) Marathon Arrows - Allies equipped with a bow and your arrows have +15 Movement. Passively grants all members of your party +5 Movement. 44.) Improved IV - Your Improvements are Tier 5. 45.) Articles of the Magi - Designate a party member as the Magi. That party member has +15 Max MP for each item that you've made that your party has equipped. ( The target can only be changed outside of combat ) 46.) Articles of the Mighty - Designate a party member as the Enforcer. That party member has +15 Max HP for each item that you've made that your party has equipped. ( The target can only be changed outside of combat ) 47.) Articles of the Impenetrable - Designate a party member as the Juggernaut. That party member has +1 Armor for each item that you've made that your party has equipped. ( The target can only be changed outside of combat ) 48.) Emergency Switch - By setting their Trinkets on cooldown ( Even if their Trinkets don't normally have a cooldown ), allies can become immune to damage until their next turns. Also passively grants each party member another use of their Trinkets ( Two cooldowns ). 49.) Well Equipped - Each party member can carry another Trinket. 50.) Trinket Master - You have +5 Armor for each Trinket you have equipped. You can have an additional two Trinkets equipped.